Anpanman
by Minyoonsh510
Summary: Yoongi bahkan rela menukar hidupnya jika itu untuk Jungkook seorang. Tidak peduli jika dunia benar - benar meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti, ada Jungkook sebagai sumber kehidupannya, tempat ia kembali pulang. Guratan nama Jungkook dilehernya lah yang menjadi buktinya. Karena dia hanya terlalu mencintai Jungkook sebagaimana Jungkook mencintainya./YoonKook as Family ! DLDR !


"Aku pulang."

Yoongi berdiri mematung diambang pintu. Mengamati bagian dalam rumah yang gelap tanpa penerangan. Suasana yang begitu hening menyambut kedatangan pria bersurai pirang itu. Manik kelamnya melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. Hari telah berganti. Ia menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya memilih melangkahkan kedua kaki beralaskan converse birunya memasuki bagian dalam rumah.

Tangan pucat Yoongi merambat kesisi tembok dari pintu masuk, mencari tombol lampu. Manik hitamnya menatap awas pada kegelapan dihadapannya. Ketika lampu ruang tengah sudah menyala, Yoongi kembali menghela nafas. Hening yang melingkupi rumah terasa membebani saat ini. Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan sepatu conversenya dan meletakkannya pada rak tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Langkah kakinya menggema kemudian ketika kedua kaki tak beralas itu melangkah mengetuk lantai. Yoongi berjalan lebih jauh kedalam rumah, menuju kebagian lain didalam rumah ini yang menjadi tujuan utamanya saat ini. Sebuah kamar dengan sebuah papan kecil yang tergantung dipermukaannya dan disertai tulisan khas anak TK berbunyi '_Jungkookie_'. Yoongi memandang pintu itu sejenak, sebelum membukanya dengan perlahan.

Masih sama dengan bagian rumah lainnya, kamar itu terasa sama heningnya. _Hangat_, kamar itu sudah ditempati sebelum kepulangannya, namun ditinggal pemiliknya _entah kemana_. Tidak ada penerangan apapun, kecuali sorot lampu dari ruang tengah yang dengan kurang ajar ikut masuk ketika ia membuka pintu. Semua hening. Seakan tidak ada tanda - tanda kehidupan lain disana, kecuali dirinya -_tentu saja_. Maka dengan perlahan kedua tungkai itu bergerak, berjalan perlahan menuju kasur single size ditengah ruangan, dan Yoongi pun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya disana. Dia kembali menghela nafas panjang, sebelum menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kanan.

Keheningan benar - benar melingkupinya. Terasa begitu hampa dan menyesakkan. Yoongi bahkan dapat mendengar suara detak jarum jam diruang tengah. Dia tersenyum miring, _keheningan ini seolah tengah mengejeknya saat ini_.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan. Jika dalam keadaan biasa, mungkin saja Yoongi bisa tertidur begitu mudah. Namun ini berbeda. Keheningan ini mengganggunya. Keheningan ini terasa tidak benar. _Karena memang tidak_. Lengan yang sedari tadi menutup matanya telah turun. Maniknya yang kelam menatap sejenak langit - langit berstiker bintang diatasnya. Sebelum dirinya beranjak dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dengan tergesa.

_Cklek_

Langkah kaki itu terhenti tepat ketika dia akan membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Yoongi mematung, menunggu pintu dihadapannya terbuka dengan benar dan menampakan sosok yang ia tunggu kehadirannya. Hatinya terasa lega luar biasa, semua beban terangkat begitu saja tepat ketika manik hitam miliknya menangkap sosok pemuda yang juga ikut mematung diambang pintu rumah dengan plastik putih berlogo mini market 24 jam ditangan kanannya. _Dia berada tepat dihadapannya._

Keheningan kembali menyambut rumah itu. Hanya ada suara nafas dari dua orang laki - laki yang masih mematung ditempat masing - masing. Menatap sepasang manik hitam dikedua mata mereka dalam diam. Terasa canggung. Sebelum akhirnya, yang lebih muda memutuskan ikatan kontak mata mereka dan memilih menunduk untuk melepas sepatu miliknya.

"Jungkookie.." Itu suara Yoongi. Suaranya berat, namun terdengar hangat dan juga khawatir. Dia merasa khawatir, pada sosok pemuda yang masih sibuk mengurusi sepatunya tanpa memperdulikan lelaki yang tengah menatap khawatir padanya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Jungkookie' itu menghela nafas setelah meletakkan sepatunya pada rak sepatu. Ia kembali membuat kontak mata, namun ekspresinya begitu datar dan merasa tidak peduli dengan pandangan khawatir yang tertuju padanya.

"Jung-"

"_Ku pikir kau tidak tahu jalan pulang._" Yoongi seketika bungkam. Perkataan itu memotong ucapannya pun menohok hatinya. Dia terdiam sesaat, sebelum mengulas senyum kecil yang terlihat sendu. Tatapan matanya tak hanya khawatir saat ini, namun juga terlihat sedih. Dia menghela nafas sejenak, mencoba mengontrol perasaannya.

"Maaf karena pergi tanpa bilang pada Jungkookie. Aku tiba - tiba mendapat panggilan pekerjaan dan-"

"_Pekerjaan_ ?" Kembali perkataannya dipotong dengan tidak sopan. Manik hitam seperti miliknya memandangnya masih sama datar. Namun dia bisa melihat tatapan marah, kecewa, dan juga sedih terpatri disana. "Apakah membunuh orang itu sebuah '_pekerjaan_' ?" Jungkook bertanya dengan sakras. Tidak peduli jika pertanyaannya terdengar sangat sensitive. Namun Yoongi lebih dari tahu kenapa pemuda itu selalu menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Katakan padaku ! Apa membunuh seseorang itu juga termasuk '_pekerjaan_' ?!" Ulangnya dengan nada yang lebih keras.

"Jungkook aku-"

"Tidak ! Cukup ! _Hentikan_ !" Kembali, ucapan Yoongi dipotong dengan kurang ajarnya. Yoongi tidak merasa tersinggung dengan kelakuan kurang sopan pemuda yang umurnya jauh dibawahnya. Sama sekali tidak. Mungkin.. jika Jungkook orang lain, dia akan marah. Jika Jungkook orang lain, dia bisa saja membunuhnya seperti biasa yang ia lakukan. Tapi, _tidak_. Karena ini Jungkook. _Dan dia tidak akan bisa_.

_Tidak akan._

"Jungkook... Kau harus mengerti. Ini semua aku lakukan untuk dirimu." Yoongi berkata dengan nadanya yang bergetar. Rasanya dia ingin menangis kala manik hitam dihadapannya bergetar penuh kekecewaan. Dan rasanya dia ingin mati ketika manik hitam itu mulai tergenang oleh air mata.

"_Untukku_ ?" Tapi Jungkook tidak menangis. Sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Pemuda itu terkekeh, terdengar pilu dan menyedihkan. Manik matanya sama sekali tak lepas memandang pria yang lebih tua darinya. Seseorang yang menjadi bagian hidupnya namun selalu menyakitinya. "_Apa maksudmu_ dengan kata itu ?" Kedua tangannya terkepal disisi tubuhnya. Dia merasa marah.

"Kau selalu berkata demikian. Berkata kalau kau memalak orang '_untukku_'. Berkata kalau kau memukul orang '_untukku_'. Berkata kalau kau membunuh orang '_untukku_'." Jungkook mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tak beraturan karena emosi. Tangannya terus terkepal erat tanpa memperdulikan buku - buku jarinya yang perlahan memutih dan mengeluarkan darah karena ujung kukunya yang tajam. "_Untukku_ ? Jangan bercanda. _Kau pikir kapan aku meminta itu semua darimu_ ?"

"Jungkook, hentikan ! Kau bisa melukai tanganmu jika terus seperti itu." Yoongi berkata dengan khawatir ketika perlahan darah meluncur indah dari balik jari yang terkepal itu. "_Astaga_, Jungkook ! Berhentilah ! Jangan lukai dirimu sendiri." Dia benar - benar menangis ketika Jungkook sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya dan terus mengepal seperti itu.

"Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan !" Jungkook membentak ketika dirasanya pria dihadapannya mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nafasnya tersenggal ketika emosi semakin membuncah didadanya. "Berhenti menghindar dan menjadi pengecut ! Kau bahkan berani mengangkat tinjumu untuk memukul orang ! Kau bahkan berani mengarahkan senjatamu untuk membunuh orang ! _Hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku yang bahkan tidak menorehkan luka ditubuhmu kau takut _! Dimana Min Yoongi yang ditakuti di distrik ini, hah ?!"

_Tidak, Jungkook. Kau tidak mengerti. Aku bahkan sangat terluka ketika melihatmu terluka seperti ini. Bukan tubuhku, tapi batinku_. Ingin rasanya Yoongi mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun Yoongi terlalu takut untuk lebih melukai pemuda dihadapannya.

"Jadi katakan padaku..." Helaan nafas Jungkook terdengar kemudian. Sangat berat dan menyimpan banyak beban. "Apakah aku pernah menyuruhmu melakukan semua _itu_ ?" Tanyanya yang entah untuk keberapa kali dihidupnya.

"Tidak."

"Lantas ?"

"Aku melakukan ini semua untuk dirimu."

Namun jawabannya tetap sama saja.

Jungkook mendengus geli. Merasa lucu dengan perdebatan mereka yang pada akhirnya selalu menghasilkan titik yang sama. _Tidak ada jalan keluarnya_. Karena pria dihadapannya selalu berkata '_untuk dirimu_' sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selalu mengganjal dibenaknya. Dia tidak pernah memintanya. Entah dalam keadaan sadar ataupun tidak. Tapi, tetap saja pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tetap melakukan '_pekerjaannya_' tersebut.

"Dengar... Aku akan terus mengatakan hal ini. Tidak peduli kau bosan atau apa. _Aku akan tetap mengatakan hal ini_." Jungkook kembali menghela nafasnya. Mencoba meluruhkan seluruh emosi dalam dirinya dan mencoba melayangkan tatapan yang lebih lunak pada pria dihadapannya. _Dia berhasil_. Bahkan jauh lebih lunak, karena dia memandang pria bersurai pirang itu dengan tatapan sendunya, _benar - benar sendu_. Jangan lupakan air mata yang perlahan turun membasahi pipi chubby itu.

Hati Yoongi mencelos melihatnya. Rasanya seperti hatinya hancur untuk kesekian kalinya ketika manik hitam itu basah oleh air mata. Terpatri dengan ekspresi memohon yang sangat menyedihkan. Dia menahan nafasnya ketika pemuda itu berjalan kearahnya. Merengkuh tubuhnya dengan pelukan hangat yang ia rindukan. "_Papa_..." Bisikan itu terdengar ditelinganya. Begitu lirih dan pilu. Begitu memeras jantungnya yang bertalu - talu tidak mengenakkan. Begitu meremas hatinya yang terasa hancur saat ini. Namun begitu, dia hanya dapat mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan membalas pelukan sang 'anak'.

"_Hentikan semua ini, Pa_.. Berhenti memukuli orang. Berhenti memalaki orang. Berhenti membunuh orang. Berhentilah menjadi orang jahat diluar sana. _Kau sangat tidak cocok dengan peran seperti itu, Pa_. Papa memang orang yang dingin kepada orang - orang. Papa terkadang menyebalkan dan sedikit kejam. Tapi, Papa terlihat hebat ketika bermain piano disaat pesta ulang tahun Jungkook yang kedelapan dulu. Papa hebat dalam mereparasi mobil. Papa hebat dalam mengaransemen lagu. Papa hebat bisa memperbaiki barang yang rusak. _Papa hebat dalam segala hal_."

"_Seharusnya_ Papa bisa menjadi yang lebih baik. Dengan semua keahlian Papa, harusnya Papa bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik. _Bukan seperti ini_." Jungkook terhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Selalu seperti ini rasanya ketika dia mengeluarkan unek - uneknya pada sang Papa, _sekali lagi_.

"_Berhenti_ dan cari pekerjaan lain. Aku yakin banyak orang yang mau menerima, Papa. Jika tidak, Papa bisa meminta bantuan sahabat - sahabat Papa. Mereka orang baik. Mereka sering membantuku ketika aku kesusahan dan _ketika Papa tidak ada_. Pasti mereka akan membantu. Berhentilah bekerja seperti ini. Berhentilah berkata bahwa kau bekerja seperti ini untuk diriku. _Berhentilah untuk menjadi superhero bagi Jungkook, Pa. Karena Jungkook tidak butuh superhero yang seperti Papa sekarang_."

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang anak tanpa membalas apapun. Tanpa berkata apapun. Karena Yoongi tahu -_Jungkook juga tahu,_ tidak ada satu katapun yang bisa ia janjikan pada Jungkook saat ini. _Darah dagingnya. Nafasnya. Hidupnya._

_Dan juga cintanya._

_Pada __**Min Jungkook**__, putra semata wayangnya._

.

.

.

.

**Anpanman**

**(Because, you are my hero)**

Rated : T+

Genre : Family

Main Cast :

\- Suga BTS aka Min Yoongi as Min Yoongi (Jungkook's Dad)

\- Jeon Jungkook BTS aka Min Jungkook (Yoongi's son)

Summary : Yoongi bahkan rela menukar hidupnya jika itu untuk Jungkook seorang. Tidak peduli jika dunia benar - benar meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti, ada Jungkook sebagai sumber kehidupannya, tempat ia kembali pulang. Guratan nama Jungkook dilehernya lah yang menjadi buktinya. Karena dia hanya terlalu mencintai Jungkook sebagaimana Jungkook mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Sejak lahir sampai umurnya menginjak angka dua puluh tahun dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Perasaan ketika jantung bertalu - talu menyenangkan. Perasaan ketika sekumpulan kupu - kupu beterbangan didalam perut sehingga kau ingin mual merasakannya. Perasaan ingin melindungi dan mengasihi seseorang. Dia tidak pernah merasakannya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, _dia tidak mau merasakannya_.

Lahir didalam keluarga yang berantakan membuat Yoongi membenci perasaan lemah itu dan ingin membuangnya jauh - jauh. Baginya, _cinta hanyalah bualan semata_.

Ayah dan ibunya saling mencintai -begitulah yang sering ia dengar dulu. Walau bukan dari keluarga berada, hubungan mereka cukup harmonis, bahkan ketika Yoongi lahir diantara mereka. Mereka hidup sederhana, disebuah rumah kecil, namun terasa hangat karena banyaknya cinta dan kasih sayang didalamnya. Untuk Yoongi kecil, itu semua sangat berarti baginya. Itu semua terasa seperti _surga_ baginya yang masih sangat kecil.

Namun ketika umurnya menginjak umur delapan tahun, kehidupannya berubah. Ayahnya dipecat dari pekerjaannya disebuah perusahaan kecil dan mulai mabuk - mabukkan, ibunya mulai sering pulang malam entah dari mana. Ketika mereka bertemu, hanya ada percekcokan diantara mereka. Menyalahkan satu sama lain tanpa Yoongi tau apa sebenarnya yang mereka debatkan. Apa yang Yoongi tau diumurnya saat itu ? Yang ia tau, kedua orang tuanya berubah. Kehidupan surga Yoongi berubah menjadi neraka.

Puncaknya adalah ketika ibunya pulang bersama seorang pria asing yang nampaknya orang kaya raya, pergi bersama pria itu dan mengatakan akan bercerai dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya yang menggila mulai berani memukuli Yoongi kecil, menjualnya pada saudagar kaya karena hutang ayahnya yang menumpuk.

Kehidupan Yoongi berubah total. Ditempat saudagar kaya itu, Yoongi dijadikan budak. Setiap harinya dia selalu disiksa jika tak menuruti ucapan si saudagar kaya. Setiap harinya dia dibiarkan kelaparan jika tidak dapat menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan. Dia diajarkan untuk mencuri, berkelahi, bahkan membunuh orang. Dan itu semua terasa menyakitkan, dia enggan, namun dia tidak berkuasa. Yoongi selalu menyalahkan orang tuanya, menyalahkan _**Dia**_ yang memberi kehidupan neraka untuknya, menyalahkan dirinya yang begitu lemah bahkan untuk melawan.

Kepribadian Yoongi perlahan mulai berubah, dia yang memang pendiam berubah menjadi amat sangat pendiam. Dia yang dulunya malu - malu kepada orang kini terlihat sangat dingin kepada siapapun orang yang ia temui. Ekspresi hangat yang dulunya ada kini berubah menjadi datar. Tatapannya begitu kosong seolah tidak ada kehidupan disana. Bibirnya bahkan tak pernah lagi melengkungkan senyuman. Yoongi kecil mulai menumpuk dendam didalam hatinya. Berjanji untuk menghancurkan siapa saja yang menghancurkan dirinya.

_Maka dia melakukannya._

Yoongi membunuh orang tuanya. Diusianya yang menginjak tiga belas tahun, dia membunuh mereka. Menusuk mereka dengan belati tepat dijantung mereka.

_Tidak ada air mata._

_Tidak ada ekspresi sedih._

_Dingin dan datar._

_Tidak ada kata menyesal._

Yoongi berubah menjadi monster tanpa hati. Dia terus membunuh, membunuh, dan membunuh. Terus terperosok kedalam kegelapan dengan bimbingan saudagar kaya yang telah mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Dia berubah menjadi sosok yang kejam. Dan itu semua karena kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tua yang dulu saling mencintai, yang bahkan dapat berubah menjadi monster hanya karena cinta yang mereka junjung dulu. Persetan dengan cinta, _dia tidak percaya._

_Cinta itu hanya perasaan lemah yang menjijikan._

_Cinta hanya membuatmu lemah._

_Cinta hanya membuatmu menderita._

Setidaknya itu yang sering ia pikirkan, _dulu_.

_Tidak_, setelah untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan perasaan menyenangkan didalam dadanya diusianya yang ke dua puluh.

Ketika dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda dipenghujung bulan oktober tiga belas tahun lalu. Ketika daun kuning terus berguguran menyentuh tanah. Dengan senyumnya yang secerah matahari dan binar mata yang polos namun memikat. Pemuda dengan suara melengking bagai nyanyian malaikat. Surai madu yang begitu indah. Dia, seseorang yang dengan kurang ajarnya menghantarkan perasaan hangat didalam dadanya. Dia, yang secara tidak sopan menjadikan jantungnya bertalu - talu tidak normal. Dia, yang dapat memunculkan senyum diwajah Yoongi hanya dengan celotehan tidak bermutunya. Dia..

_**Park Jimin.**_

Pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Pemuda yang bahkan sama sekali tidak takut padanya bahkan ketika dia menodongkan senjata pada pemuda malaikat itu. Pemuda yang tidak segan memarahinya jika ia terluka sekembalinya dari pekerjaannya. Pemuda yang selalu memintanya untuk berdiri dijalan yang benar. Pemuda yang bisa merubahnya secara perlahan. Dia, Park Jimin.

_Pemuda yang dengan kurang ajarnya membuat Yoongi __**jatuh cinta**__ untuk pertama kalinya._

Dan beruntungnya dia, Jimin juga mencintai dirinya.

Mereka memilih merajut kasih kemudian. Membuat sebuah hubungan sakral yang mengikat mereka. Dengan bermodalkan cincin dan lamaran Yoongi yang sederhana -terkesan kaku, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah tepat didua bulan setelah mereka bertemu. Mereka terikat dalam hubungan hidup dan mati. Saling berbagi kasih dan cinta. Kehidupan mereka bahagia. Sangat. Bertambah bahagia ketika Jimin dikabarkan hamil anaknya. _Dan Yoongi, tidak dapat merasa lebih bahagia untuk itu semua._

Namun, pada akhirnya dia merasa tidak mengerti. _Yoongi tidak mengerti_. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan tuhan untuknya ? Sekenario apalagi yang ingin diberikan pada dia ? Apa dulu tidak cukup ? Dosa apa yang sebenarnya ia buat dikehidupan sebelumnya ? Mengapa ?

_Mengapa harus Jimin malaikatnya ?_

Ucapan sang dokter yang membantu persalinan Jimin seolah memukul telak kesadaran Yoongi saat itu. Menghancurkan hatinya dengan begitu hebat. Meluruh lantahkan perasaannya tanpa tersisa. Dia hancur berkeping - keping karena seseorang yang menjadi kebahagiannya telah pergi. _Malaikatnya. Sumber kehidupan baginya. Dia telah pergi._

_**"Maafkan saya, Tuan Min Yoongi. Tuan Park Jimin tidak bisa kami selamatkan. Pendarahan hebat pada proses persalinan tidak bisa kami atasi. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi inilah mengapa kami tidak menyarankan Tuan Jimin untuk hamil. Selain riwayat lemah jantungnya, kehamilan pada pria benar - benar berbahaya. Jadi, Tuan Min... Saya meminta maaf."**_

_**Jimin telah mati.**__ Dan kini terbaring tidak bernyawa diatas meja operasi._

_Dia marah. __**Tentu saja**__. _Dia marah pada dokter yang menurutnya tidak becus untuk menyelamatkan Jiminnya. Dia marah kepada Tuhan yang sekali lagi mengambil kebahagiaannya. Merenggut apa yang menjadi hidupnya. Dia begitu marah karena sekali lagi takdir mempermainkannya terlalu hebat. Dia marah dan kecewa. Rasanya ingin melampiaskan semuanya.

Namun, ketika suster memberinya buntalan kain berisi bayi kedalam gendongannya, rasa marahnya hilang dan tergantikan perasaan bahagia, walau tak memungkiri sakit itu masih ada. _**Yoongi menangis**_. Melihat wajah bayi digendongannya benar - benar perpaduan antara dirinya dan Jimin. _Begitu indah_. Semua yang ada pada bayi itu begitu indah. _Senyuman kecil itu. Rengekan khas bayi itu. Wajah cantik itu. _Dengan penuh perasaan Yoongi memeluknya. Menangis sedih, juga bahagia. Dan seolah mengerti perasaan sang ayah, sang bayi ikut menangis dalam gendongannya.

_Dan untuk kedua kalinya Yoongi __**jatuh cinta.**_

_**"Namamu Min Jungkook. Dan mulai saat ini... Papa akan selalu menjaga dan menyayangimu, sayang."**_Yoongi tersenyum sembari menatap wajah damai Jimin yang terhiaskan senyuman dalam tidur panjangnya.

_**"Papa berjanji..."**_

.

.

.

.

"Papa !"

Yoongi tersentak dari lamunannya. Koran yang sedari tadi ia bentangkan didepan wajah ia turunkan -tanpa ia baca sedikitpun sebelumnya. Alisnya naik sebelah, menatap heran pada anaknya yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya. Jangan lupa dengan kerutan keningnya yang lucu itu. Tanpa diberitahu pun dia tahu kenapa anaknya berekspresi seperti itu. Min Jungkook sedang marah.

"_Oh_ ! ya, ada apa ?" Buru - buru Yoongi melipat koran ditangannya, lalu menaruhnya dikursi samping. Memberi atensi penuh pada remaja dua belas tahun yang kini mencebik sebal entah untuk apa. Terlihat sangat lucu. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lembut. "Hei, ada apa, hm ?" Dia maju untuk menggapai surai hitam sang anak dan memberikan elusan kecil dipucuk kepalanya.

"Papa menyebalkan." Kedua tangan Jungkook terlipat sebal didepan dada. Tidak berusaha untuk menghindari elusan dikepalanya, walau hati sebal kepada sang Papa yang mengabaikannya. "Aku terus berbicara sedari tadi dan Papa dengan santainya mengabaikanku. Hebat sekali." Dengus Jungkook kemudian.

Ingin sekali Yoongi tertawa sekarang. Ekspresi anaknya terlihat sangat lucu saat ini. Lihatlah, bagaimana bibir itu mengerucut dengan pipi gembilnya yang menggembung. Terlihat sangat imut. Hanya saja, sebisa mungkin dia menahan tawanya kali ini. Tidak bagus membuat Min Jungkook marah dipagi hari, atau dia akan mendiamkan Yoongi seharian ini.

"Maafkan Papa, sayang. Papa sedang fokus pada koran yang Papa baca tadi dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang Kookie bicarakan." Ujar Yoongi sembari tersenyum ketika Jungkook bergumam kata 'alasan' sembari menyendokkan sesendok nasi goreng yang menjadi sarapan mereka dengan sebal. "Hei, Kookie. Jangan marah, oke ? Papa hanya sedang tidak fokus tadi. Ini yang terakhir kali, Papa janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi nanti." Bujuk Yoongi melihat Jungkook yang mulai mengabaikannya. Balas dendam, _huh_ ?

Suara sendok yang diletakkan menggema diruang makan itu. Satu jari Jungkook yang sedari tadi memegang sendok itu terangkat didepan wajah Papanya. _Tepat didepan hidung Yoongi_. Wajah Jungkook terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi. "Dengan _satu_ syarat." Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat penasaran. "Papa harus menemaniku pergi ke Game center pulang sekolah nanti."

"Dan tidak ada penolakan atau Papa tidak akan pernah kumaafkan." Lanjutnya setelah melihat ekspresi Papanya yang terlihat ingin menolak.

Sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat penuh kemenangan. Anggukan kepala pasrah dari sang Papa membuat pemuda dua belas tahun itu bersorak gembira. Kapan lagi Papa nya yang kaku itu mau menemaninya pergi bermain ke Game center lagi ? Terakhir kali mereka melakukan itu ketika Jungkook berumur sepuluh tahun, dan itu artinya sudah dua tahun lalu.

_Ping_ !

Suara dering ponsel mengagetkan kedua pria yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan sarapan mereka. Yoongi sebagai sang pemilik ponsel segera meraih benda pipih yang tergeletak diatas meja makan tak jauh darinya. Membuka aplikasi pesan dan membaca pesan elektronik yang ia terima barusan. Dari balik meja, Jungkook mematai kegiatan sang Papa yang sibuk mengkerutkan dahinya tak mengenakkan. Tangannya tak berhenti untuk menyuapkan nasi goreng miliknya kedalam mulut ketika Yoongi mulai mengumpat dan melemparkan ponsel pintar miliknya keatas meja makan.

"Bajingan !" Umpatan itu membuat kening Jungkook ikut berkerut tak mengenakkan.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Pria tiga puluh tiga tahun dihadapan Jungkook mulai menghela nafasnya panjang - panjang. Surai pirangnya ia sugar dengan frustasi -yang seingat Jungkook lebih panjang dari minggu kemarin ketika sang Papa meninggalkannya untuk 'bekerja'. Alis Jungkook naik tak mengerti ketika Yoongi mulai memandangnya dengan pandangan menyesal. Firasatnya mulai tidak enak.

"Maafkan Papa, Kookie. Sepertinya kita harus menunda acara kita sore nanti."

_Benar, bukan ?_

Sendok ditangan Jungkook terlepas sepenuhnya, tergeletak tak berdaya diatas piring. Nasi goreng yang tersisa setengah itu sudah tak menarik lagi untuknya. Nafsu makannya hilang seketika. "Baiklah." Jungkook menghela nafasnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kesal dihatinya. "_Apalagi kali ini ?_" Tanyanya pelan sembari menatap sang Papa yang menampilkan ekspresi tak enak hati.

"U-uh, itu.." Lidah Yoongi terjulur membasahi bibirnya yang tiba - tiba mengering. Dia gugup. Rasanya seperti maling yang telah tertangkap basah mencuri oleh polisi. Walau kenyataannya tidak ada satu pun polisi yang berani menangkap maling sepertinya, bahkan menyentuhnya sedikitpun. "Atasan Papa menyuruh Papa untuk mengantarkan barang ke pelabuhan siang nanti." Ujarnya menjelaskan isi pesan yang ia terima beberapa saat lalu.

Jungkook mendengus sebal mendengarnya. Tubuh terbalutkan seragam sekolah itu menyender pada sandaran kursi. Manik hitamnya memincing tajam menatap sang Papa. "Oh, _bagus_. Bajingan sekali pak tua itu menghancurkan rencanaku." Cibirnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam Yoongi kearahnya, tidak suka dengan ungkapan kasar yang ia ucapkan.

"Jungkook ! Bahasamu-"

"Lupakan !" Jungkook mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Dia menghela nafas sejenak. Moodnya benar - benar hancur pagi ini. Dan itu semua karena Papanya. "Sudah hampir siang." Ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari mengambil tas dikursi samping dan bergegas menjauhi ruang makan. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang termenung sendirian.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya dilantai tepat didepan pintu masuk. Pemuda belasan tahun itu meraih sepatu adidas putih miliknya dari rak sepatu. Memakainya dengan gerutuan panjang yang keluar dari bibirnya, mengutuk siapapun yang menghancurkan mood paginya. Tak butuh waktu lama sepatu itu sudah terpasang indah dikakinya.

"Jungkook." Panggilan itu terdengar tepat ketika Jungkook ingin membuka pintu didepannya. Pemuda itu menoleh dengan wajah datar, menunggu pria tiga puluh tiga tahun dibelakangnya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Papa akan mengantarmu." Ujar Yoongi dengan senyum hangatnya.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, nampak berpikir atas tawaran sang Papa. Sejujurnya dia ingin menolak. Dia sedang marah pada Papa nya. Tapi, _sial sekali_, waktu sedang tidak mendukungnya saat ini. Dia tidak sadar perdebatannya dengan sang Papa menyita waktunya. Akan membutuhkan waktu lama jika menggunakan angkutan umum disaat lima belas menit lagi bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Dan seingatnya ada pelajaran matematika pagi ini, ada Jung ssaem, guru terkiller disekolahnya. _Double sial._

Anggukan kepala dari Jungkook membuat Yoongi menghelakan nafas lega. "Tunggu disini, oke ?" Dengan bergegas pria bersurai pirang itu mengambil kunci mobilnya diatas meja ruang tamu, lalu kembali menghampiri anaknya. "Kita pergi ?" Ujarnya setelah mengenakan sepatu conversenya. Tersenyum lebar kemudian ketika sang anak kembali menganggukkan kepalanya menurut. Mereka berdua pun mulai pergi menuju sekolah Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya diluar gerbang sekolah Jungkook. Manik hitamnya melirik kerumunan anak - anak sekolah menengah pertama yang asik bercengkrama dengan teman - temannya. Mereka memang tidak terlambat. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun secara tiba - tiba.

Dua tahun sudah Jungkook bersekolah disini. Ia jarang sekali bisa mengantar anaknya seperti ini, sekali pun ia mengantar, dia hanya mengantarnya lalu pergi karena ada pekerjaan mendadak. Jika tidak, Jungkook lebih memilih pergi menggunakan angkutan umum ataupun berjalan kaki. Bila ada pertemuan wali murid, dia tidak pernah datang, ada Seokjin sahabatnya yang datang untuk menggantikannya. Yoongi hanya tau hasil akhirnya saja. Dia jadi bertanya - tanya, apakah Jungkook bersekolah dengan baik ? Apakah dia memiliki teman disekolah ? Jika diingat kembali, dia tidak pernah sekali pun melihat Jungkook membawa pulang temannya kerumah. Tidak pernah sekali pun bercerita tentang sekolahnya apabila mereka mengobrol. Apakah dia dibully ? Entah kenapa, dia merasa bersalah pada anaknya.

"Aku masuk dulu." Suara Jungkook membuyarkan segala lamunan Yoongi tentang anaknya. Dia menoleh cepat, menatap Jungkook yang sudah akan membuka pintu mobil.

"_Tunggu_, Kookie-ya !" Tahan Yoongi. Pria itu menelan ludahnya gugup ketika Jungkook menolehkan kepala kearahnya. Ekspresi anak itu tetap datar. Dan sesungguhnya, itu membuatnya takut. Takut jika Jungkook benar - benar marah padanya. "U-uh.. Apa kau masih marah denganku ?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"_Menurut_ Papa ?" _Oh_, dia masih marah.

Yoongi menghela nafas. Astaga, kenapa jika anaknya marah kepadanya dia selalu merasa seperti ini. Jungkook memanglah kelemahannya, dan melihat Jungkook marah sungguhan adalah hal yang tidak ingin ia lihat, _setelah air matanya, tentu saja_. Rasanya dia tidak tenang jika Jungkook masih saja seperti ini. Dan itu buruk untuk kinerjanya nanti.

"_Baiklah_. Maafkan Papa, _boy_. Maaf jika papa ingkar janji kali ini. Pekerjaan Papa tidak bisa ditunda. Tuan Kim bisa memenggal Papa jika Papa tidak bisa menjalankan tugas dengan baik." Ujar Yoongi memberi pengertian. Dia nampak putus asa dengan tatapan memohon itu. "_Atau_.. kita bisa menggantinya dihari lain. Bagaimana jika akhir pekan nanti ? Papa akan usahakan akhir pekan ini kita bisa pergi. _Plus_, jika kau mau kita akan ke Lotte World. Bagaimana ? Itu bagus, _kan_ ? Kumohon, maafkan Papa, _oke_ ?"

Jungkook tetap terdiam ditempatnya. Ingin tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang tampak menyedihkan. Dia berdehem sejenak, masih berusaha menampakkan wajah datarnya. "_Lain kali_. Tapi, nyatanya Papa masih sering ingkar janji dari _dulu_ sampai saat ini." Ujarnya sakratis. Dan cukup membuat Yoongi _benar - benar_ memelas.

"Satu loyang besar Pizza ekstra keju, dua scoup es krim vanilla dengan taburan chocochips dan wafer cokelat, serta satu gelas besar cola untuk makan malam hari ini."

"_Huh_ ?" Mata pria bersurai pirang itu mengerjap tidak mengerti.

"Tambahan Burger ukuran besar disetiap makan malam sampai akhir pekan." Ekspresi datar itu luntur dari wajah Jungkook. Tergantikan wajah cerah dengan cengiran kelinci yang menggemaskan. "Belikan itu semua dan aku akan memaafkan Papa." Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar lucu.

Otak Yoongi bekerja cukup lambat saat ini. Belum mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi. Ditatapnya kelopak mata anaknya yang mengerjap - ngerjap dengan pandangan penuh harap. _Menggemaskan_. Tanpa sadar dia juga ikut mengerjapkan mata.

"Apa... aku sedang dipalak saat ini ?" Tanya Yoongi dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

"_Tidak, tidak, tidak_. Aku sedang tidak memalak Papa." Jari telunjuk Jungkook bergerak kekanan kekiri didepan wajah. Ekspresi lucu tadi menghilang tergantikan ekspresi wajah yang ia buat sombong. Dagu pemuda itu terangkat angkuh. _Berakting seperti tuan besar yang sombong_. "Itu semua hanyalah syarat yang harus Papa penuhi agar mendapat _maaf_ dariku." Ujarnya kemudian.

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis, _merasa lega_ telah dimaafkan anaknya. Kedua tangannya terangkat diatas kepala, pasrah karena sudah dipalak oleh anaknya -secara tidak langsung. "_Allright, your highness. You won._" Ujarnya dengan kekehan kecil diujung kalimat. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi cerah diwajah Jungkook. _Ini lebih baik_.

"_Thankyou, Papa._" Senyum Yoongi bertambah lebar ketika Jungkook memeluknya dengan erat. Tawanya yang riang terdengar begitu indah ditelinganya. Hati Yoongi terasa menghangat, saat Jungkook mengecup pipinya secepat kilat tepat setelah ia melepas pelukan mereka dan memberikannya cengiran kelinci yang begitu hangat. _Hangat bagai sinar matahari dipagi hari_.

"Aku pergi dulu ! _Love you_, Papa !" Dan bergegas Jungkook keluar dari mobil yang ia tumpangi.

"Dasar..." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya maklum dengan kelakuan anaknya tadi. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat bayangan sang anak yang tengah berjalan menghampiri dua orang laki - laki sebayanya. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama dengan rangkulan akrab dipundak masing - masing. Tertawa bahagia entah pada apa. Hati Yoongi tidak dapat lebih lega dari ini.

"Sepertinya aku akan bangkrut setelah ini." Ringis Yoongi mengingat pesanan Jungkook sesaat lalu.

.

.

.

.

"Kupikir... Aku harus berhenti."

Pria berjas dokter itu berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya menutulkan kapas diatas luka yang Yoongi dapat dilengan kanan pria itu. Manik cokelatnya mematai ekspresi pria dihadapannya dari balik untaian poninya. Kosong, tidak ada semangat hidup. Sebelum kembali menutulkan kembali kapas ditangannya. "Baru terpikir sekarang ?" Gumamnya sembari membuang kapas penuh darah itu kedalam pus basin yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Tidak," Surai pirang itu bergerak kala kepala Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Manik hitamnya mengikuti gerakan tangan dihadapannya ketika membebat luka. "Aku selalu memikirkannya -maksudku, setiap aku melihat Jungkook, aku selalu memikirkan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan ini. Melihatnya tiap kali marah, sedih, kecewa, bahkan menangis untukku, itu sangat menghancurkanku." Yoongi menghela nafasnya sejenak. "_Aku... bukan ayah yang baik untuknya._"

Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk fokus pada luka ditangan Yoongi ia tegakkan. Menatap butiran hitam kembar itu dengan manik cokelat tuanya. "Ingin mendengar cerita, bung ?" Tanya Seokjin kemudian.

Tangan pria dokter itu sibuk membereskan barang - barang dipangkuannya. Meletakkan semua peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk merawat luka Yoongi keatas meja. Sebelum akhirnya mengatensikan kembali pandangannya mengarah pada butiran hitam yang masih menunggunya dengan binar penasaran. "Minggu lalu, ketika kau sibuk dengan misimu di Jepang, Jungkook datang padaku dengan wajah penuh luka karena berkelahi."

Yoongi merasa nafasnya tertahan. Bola matanya membelak tak percaya.

"A-apa ?" Tanyanya dengan nada tercekat.

Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya sekilas, meraih sekaleng cola diatas meja dengan santai. "Kau boleh tidak percaya padaku, karena -yah, kau ayahnya. Tentunya kau tau jika Jungkook itu sangat tidak menyukai kekerasan sejak dulu. Dan, ya, ini memang terdengar mustahil untuk didengar. Jungkook, anakmu yang sangat tidak menyukai kekerasan, yang selalu marah kepada segala hal tentang pekerjaanmu yang memang penuh dengan hal kekerasan, tiba - tiba datang padaku dengan keadaan luka - luka karena perkelahian." Bunyi berdesis terdengar ketika tangan Seokjin membuka kaleng minuman bersoda tersebut. Menegaknya sekilas, lalu mendesah lega kala minuman berkarbonat itu melewati kerongkongannya.

"Kau yakin luka itu karena perkelahian ?" Tanya Yoongi gamang. Masih tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang ia dengar.

"Seratus persen, _yakin_." Kembali pria berjas dokter itu meneguk cola ditangannya. Ekspresinya terlihat santai, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi mendung diwajah Yoongi. "Tapi, jangan dulu berburuk sangka tentang Jungkook yang tiba - tiba berubah liar dan dengan beraninya memukul orang tanpa alasan seperti yang kau bayangkan, Yoon." Ujarnya melirik pada Yoongi yang masih terlihat gamang, namun memilih terdiam mendengarkan.

Seokjin tersenyum samar. Manik cokelat gelapnya menatap televisi mati dihadapan mereka berdua, menatap bayangan mereka yang terpantul disana. "_Jungkook dibully karena ayahnya yang seorang preman_." Dia bisa melihat Yoongi tersentak dari bayangan. "_Yah_, kau mendengarku, Yoon." Dia tersenyum sembari melirik pria bersurai pirang disampingnya. Menangkap ekspresi campur aduk dari pria tiga puluh tiga tahun itu. "Aku tidak tahu jelasnya, teman Jungkook yang mengantarnya saat itu hanya bercerita sedikit. Namun setidaknya, aku mengerti garis besar kejadiannya."

Jemari Yoongi bertautan gelisah. Suasana hatinya kian memburuk mendengar tiap untaian kata yang keluar dari bibir pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter dan juga sahabatnya itu.

"Teman yang membully nya menganggap jika kau sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Jungkook karena tidak pernah melihatmu berada disekelilingnya. Itulah yang membuat mereka berani membully Jungkook dan menjelek - jelekkan dirimu didepannya karena berfikir jika Jungkook tidak akan pernah mengadu padamu tentang perbuatan mereka." Kaleng ditangannya ia putar searah jarum jam. Tatapannya datar pada kaleng tersebut, namun menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang begitu samar.

"_Well, yeah_, mereka pun terlibat perkelahian karena Jungkook merasa tidak terima kau dijelek - jelekkan dan berakhir Jungkook yang penuh luka - luka. Sedangkan teman - teman yang membully nya. Hmmm, entahlah, teman Jungkook sama sekali tidak bercerita apapun tentang hal itu." Soda yang tinggal sedikit ditangannya ia teguk habis dalam satu tegukan.

Keheningan merambat secara perlahan membawa kesunyian diantara mereka berdua. Detak jarum jam diruang tengah mengisi kekosongan, juga hela nafas keduanya itu. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pemikiran masing - masing. Seokjin yang menatap kosong pada televisi dihadapannya. Dan Yoongi yang terdiam dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk dalam.

_"Yoongi..."_

_Lirihan itu membuat pria tiga puluh tiga tahun itu menoleh perlahan menatap sang sahabat. Menatap wajah berekspresikan kelembutan dan juga senyum yang ramah. Hatinya mencelos hangat, ketika untaian kata terucap bagai penenang hati dari bibir tebal milik Kim Seokjin, sahabatnya._

_"Kau memang bukan ayah yang baik untuk Jungkook."_

_"Namun, ingatlah __satu hal__."_

_"__**Bahwa kau itu sangat berharga untuk dirinya.**__"_

_"Kau adalah ayahnya, ibunya, kakaknya, sahabatnya. Kau adalah keluarganya."_

_"Kau adalah kehidupannya; __**sama seperti kau yang menganggap dirinya sebagai kehidupanmu.**__"_

_"Jungkook hanya punya kau. Dan kau hanya punya dirinya."_

_"Jika salah satu dari kalian pergi, kalian tidak memiliki siapa - siapa."_

_"Maka dari itu, bertahanlah."_

_"Dan teruslah berada disisinya."_

Nafasnya terasa berat entah kenapa. Setelah pulang dari rumah Seokjin dia merasa aneh dengan hatinya. Dia merasa gugup, genggamannya mengerat pada tali _paper bag_ berlogo restoran _fast food_ terkenal. Beberapa kali dia menelan ludahnya yang terasa berat jika dilakukan, sebelum tangannya meraih kenop pintu dihadapannya dengan tangan yang berkeringat dingin. Memutarnya perlahan, lalu membukanya dengan debaran jantung yang menyakitkan.

"Papa terlambat."

Yoongi terpaku diambang pintu. Manik hitamnya bergetar memandang Jungkook yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, dua meter didepannya. Mengenakkan piyama bergambar kelinci pink dengan rengutan lucu diwajahnya. Tangan pemuda itu bersedekap didepan dada, ekspresinya tengah sebal, bibirnya pun mengerucut dengan imut.

"Jam makan malam kita sudah terlewat setengah jam, Papa." Ucap Jungkook masih menatap sebal kepada sang Papa. Walau sesekali manik hitam itu melirik kearah perban yang membalut lengan kanan Papanya, salahkan Papanya yang hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan hanya menyampirkan jaketnya dipinggang. Dia tampak meringis ngeri kemudian. "Luka baru lagi ?" Tanyanya tanpa bisa ditahan.

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya sekilas, menghalau genangan air mata yang tiba - tiba berada dikedua matanya. Pria itu terkekeh sesaat, sebelum bergerak untuk mendekati putra semata wayangnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat." Tangannya sibuk melepas sepatu converse yang ia kenakan. "Maaf, jalanan sedang macet tadi. Tidak apa kan jika makan malam terlambat ?" Tanyanya sembari meletakkan sepatunya kedalam rak.

"Okay," Jungkook mengangguk tak keberatan. "Lagi pula aku sudah memakan sedikit cookies sambil menunggu Papa pulang bekerja tadi."

_Menunggu_... bahkan anaknya mau menunggunya pulang dari _pekerjaan_ yang sangat ditentangnya.

Yoongi tersenyum kemudian. Lalu, mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju meja makan dengan Jungkook didalam rangkulannya.

"Kookie..." Jungkook menoleh untuk menatap sang Papa yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Terima kasih telah membela Papa."

Kerjapan tak mengerti itu membuat Yoongi melebarkan senyumnya. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap surai hitam yang terasa halus ditelapak tangannya. "Terima kasih karena rela babak belur hanya untuk membela Papa premanmu ini." Ucapnya kembali dengan binar mata penuh rasa terima kasih.

Dan Jungkook terlalu pintar untuk tidak mengerti maksud sang Papa. Dia terlalu paham kemana pembicaraan ini berlanjut dan dari mana sang Papa tau akan apa yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka tidak sadar sudah berhenti berjalan tepat diambang pintu ruang makan. Dan dalam kesempatan ini Jungkook manfaatkan untuk memindai wajah Papanya lebih dekat.

Mata sipit dengan manik hitam sama seperti miliknya. Tatapan matanya lebih terlihat tajam ketimbang dirinya yang lembut seperti milik Mamanya. Hidung mancung dan juga memiliki bibir tipis penuh pesona. Papanya terlihat tampan dengan jawline yang tegas itu. Walau kulitnya terlihat sedikit pucat dari orang kebanyakan, warna kulitnya tidak menutupi fakta bahwa Papanya memang tampan.

Kelereng hitamnya bergulir menuju leher kanan sang Papa. Menatap lekat guratan tinta permanen bertuliskan namanya. Min Jungkook. Dan itu membuat hatinya menghangat. Papanya memang sangat mencintainya, dia bahkan rela membuat ukiran menyakitkan berbunyikan namanya. Memperlihatkan kepada orang - orang bahkan musuhnya jika _dirinyalah_ hidup pria itu.

"Papa tidak perlu berterima kasih," Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak mengelus tatoo namanya dileher sang Papa. Jungkook tersenyum teduh saat manik hitamnya bersibobrok dengan manik hitam milik Papanya. "Apapun akan kulakukan demi Papa."

_Mereka berdua memang egois._

"Karena Jungkook.. sayang sama Papa."

_Berusaha melindungi diri mereka tanpa memperdulikan luka yang mereka dapat._

Yoongi terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Genangan air mata yang tadi menghilang kini kembali muncul dipelupuk matanya. "Dasar, preman kecil." Dipeluknya tubuh Jungkook yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Mengecup pucuk kepala sang anak penuh kasih sayang. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu membelaku seperti itu." Perlahan air mata yang ia tahan meluncur dengan sendirinya.

_Sering berbeda pendapat. Namun pada dasarnya, mereka satu tujuan._

Kedua lengan Jungkook membalas pelukan itu. Mendusalkan wajahnya pada pundak sang Papa yang terasa hangat. "Menang kenapa ?" Suara Jungkook terdengar serak dan bergetar. Manik matanya berkaca - kaca, siap untuk menangis kapan saja. "Kau Papaku. Sudah seharusnya aku membelamu kala kau diejek seperti itu."

_Melindungi dengan cara masing - masing._

"Dasar..." Pelukan Yoongi pada tubuh Jungkook mengerat. Air matanya kian deras mengalir dipipinya. "Aku menyayangimu, Min Jungkook, anakku."

_Tapi, itulah cara mereka._

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Papa."

_Untuk menunjukan rasa sayang yang mereka miliki._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC or END ?

Author note :

Cuma cerita yang saya tulis karena sedang rindu dengan ayah.

Ini akan jadi Twoshot, tapi saya tidak tahu kapan updatenya. Tergantung bagaimana respon yang saya dapet juga, sih.

Maafkan saya karena penulisan yang amat sangat kurang baik. Karena saya newbie, mohon pemaklumannya.

Ditunggu respon baik kalian.

Terima kasih.


End file.
